Halloween
by Claudee
Summary: Dumbledore meglepi a diákokat egy bállal, amin mindenkinek részt kell vennie, természetesen jelmezbe öltözve. Egy Snanger történet, lehet kicsit nyálas, nem tudom.XD


**Halloween**

Hermione fáradtan kászálódott ki reggel az ágyból, bement a fürdőbe lezuhanyozni, miközben azon gondolkodott, mit vegyen fel a Halloween-i bálba. Nos, igen, mert lesz. Dumbledore kitalálta, meglepi a diákokat Voldemort bukásának ,,tiszteletére" egy kis jelmezbállal ebben az évben.

Megbeszélték, még aznap összeülnek Ginnyvel kitalálni, mi legyen a jelmezük.

Hermione, szerintem remekül állna neked egy olyan hercegnős ruha, biztos megszédítenéd azt, aki mostanában tetszik!

Ginny! Honnan veszed, hogy tetszik nekem valaki? – kérdezte Hermione elpirulva. Nagyon is jól tudta, miről beszél barátnője. Már régóta álmodik egy férfival. Igen, nem egy diáktársával, hanem egy férfival.

Ugyan már, pont előttem akarod titkolni? Jól ismerlek. Ki az? Mondd el! Naaa! – kérlelte barátnőjét Ginny.

Nos, rendben. De ne akadj ki, oké?

Megígérem.

Szóval, egy ideje álmodok valakivel és sokat gondolok rá. Azt hiszem belezúgtam, de nem lett volna szabad. Egyébként is, ő utál – tette hozzá szomorúan.

Ki??

Hát, ööö… - Hermione már vörös volt, mint a rák. – Piton.

Micsoda? Na ne! Ez komoly? – kérdezte, és szájához kapta a kezét.

Ginny! Megígérted, hogy nem akadsz ki!

Oké, de, hogy? Mondjuk, jobban belegondolva nem rossz pasi. Csak olyan mogorva, meg gúnyos. De tuti izmos a talár alatt…

Ginny!! – pirított rá Hermione.

Jól van, abbahagytam – mosolyodott el az említett. – És most azt beszéljük meg, milyen lesz a ruhád, amivel majd felcsíped a bálban Pitont.

Mi? Ezt ugye nem gondoltad komolyan?

De igen. Figyelj, segíteni fogok neked, hogy ne legyél végre ilyen letört.

Rendben. Oké – adta meg magát Hermione. - Nos, akkor milyen legyen az a hercegnői ruha? –kérdezte Hermione már sokkal vidámabban.

Nekiláttak kiválasztani egy katalógusból mindkettőjüknek a jelmezt és két órával később, már a bagoly szállította is a rendelésüket. Még aznap este megérkeztek a kért holmik.

Hermione ruhája ezüst és arany színű volt, hozzávaló ezüst cipőkkel, kiegészítőkkel, és persze ott volt egy tiara meg az elmaradhatatlan maszk.

Ginny is hercegnőnek öltözik be, de az ő ruhája vörös-fekete színben játszik, hozzávaló kiegészítőkkel.

Másnap estére volt meghirdetve a bál.

Perselus! Egy szóra! – kiáltott Piton után Dumbledore.

Mit akar, Albus? – kérdezte semmi jót nem sejtve.

Tudod, hogy ma lesz a bál. És ugye tudod, hogy minden tanárnak jelen kell lennie?

Albus, te is tudod, hogy a jelmezbálokat nem nekem találták ki – mondta fogcsikorgatva.

Perselus, nem vitatkozom, eljössz… Na és mond csak, minek fogsz beöltözni? – Dumbledore kuncogott egyet.

Beöltözni? Nem elég, hogy ott leszek? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Természetesen nem. Be kell öltöznöd. Akár – kacsintott mosolyogva az igazgató – még a kiszemelt hölgyet is meghódíthatod. Elvégre, jelmezben senki nem fogja tudni a másikról, hogy kicsoda. Senki nem fog megróni semmiért. Ugye érted, Perselus?

Igen, értem a célzást, Albus. Nos, rendben. Meggyőztél – mondta sziszegve, majd az igazgató sarkon is fordult. - De tartozol! – kiáltotta Piton a távozó Dumbledore után, de ezt ő már nem hallotta meg.

Piton visszatért a szobájába és elgondolkozott, életében először, hogy mit vegyen fel.

Végül egy sötétkék talár mellett döntött, csak hogy mégse legyen fekete, és egy maszkot vett fel, ami kellőképp takarta az arcát. A haját pedig, hát igen, az eléggé elárulja ki is ő, ezért hátul megkötötte, és mivel a talárjának magas gallérja volt, nem látszott, hogy valójában hosszú a haja. És ezt a tükörbe nézve ő is megállapította. Teljesen másképp festett.

Hermione és Ginny már a bál előtt négy órával elkezdtek készülődni. Először lezuhanyoztak, majd elkészítették a sminket és a frizurájukat. Ezután felvették a ruhát, Hermionénak kiemelte a ruha a barnaságát, Ginnynek pedig a vörös haját. Mikor elkészültek, nagyon elégedettek voltak magukkal, és felvették a maszkot, amitől aztán alig lehetett őket megismerni.

Hermione ruhájának a felsőrésze arany-ezüst színű pánttalan fűző, a szoknya rész pedig igazi báli ruhához illő volt, ezüst alapon arany fodrok.

Ginnyé is hasonló formájú volt, de az ő fűzőjének volt pántja és vörös-fekete színben pompázott, a szoknya pedig nem volt fodros, hanem az alján már tüll lógott. És volt pár fűzős rész dísznek, amik feketék voltak.

A bál kezdete előtt fél órával elindultak. Ginny természetesen Harryvel ment a bálba, Hermione viszont nem akart Ronnal, így ők ketten nem kézen fogva járkáltak.

Amikor bevonultak a terembe, Piton egyből kiszúrta Hermionét, pedig nem volt annyira felismerhető, ez csak egy megérzés volt. Azt is észrevette, hogy a lány egyszerűen gyönyörű. Hatalmasat dobbant a szíve. Nagyon jól állt neki a ruha, és az a tiara, olyan édes így…

Leültek egy üres asztalhoz, ahová nemsoká csatlakozott még pár griffendéles.

A vacsora jó hangulatban telt el, amikor is Ginny szólt Hermionénak, hogy forduljon a tanárok felé. A lány odanézett, és megakadt a szeme Pitonon. De az biztos, hogy Piton? Olyan más… A haja, a ruhája… Most még jobban nézett ki.

Hermione addig-addig bámulta, míg végül Ginnynek kellett belecsípnie, hogy figyeljen már végre rá.

Mi az? – kérdezte kissé mérgesen.

Csak azt kérdeztem, hogy ugye mennyire más? Sokkal jobban néz ki.

Ginny, én is észrevettem, máskülönben nem bámultam volna úgy – mordult rá Hermione.

Megértettem, nyugi. – azzal Ginny elfordult, hogy végre Harryvel foglalkozhasson.

Ekkor Dumbledore felállt, és megkezdte a táncot McGalagonnyal.

Hermione is szívesen táncolt volna Pitonnal, de nem hitte, hogy tanára hasonlóképp érez, és mikor meglátta, hogy az egyik mardekáros hetedéves lány felkérte táncolni Pitont, olyan féltékeny lett, hogy kimenekült a teremből. Ki, egyenesen az udvarra. Padok voltak elhelyezve a bokrokhoz, leült az egyikre, ami kellőképp messze volt a nagyteremtől.

A vacsora után kezdődött a tánc. Pitont nagyon meglepte, mikor egyik mardekáros tanítványa felkérte őt táncolni. Nemet mondott neki, hisz épp Hermionét akarta felkérni, de mikor felállt, hogy megkeresse, csak azt látta, amint kirohan az udvarra. Utána ment.

Hermione nem értette, miért hitte csak egy percig is, hogy tanára hasonlóképp érez. Ugyan! Hisz ő egy griffendéles, aki ráadásul mugli-ivadék.

Hirtelen rátört a sírás, így nem is halotta, mikor valaki épp odasétált hozzá.

Miss Granger, maga mit keres idekint? – kérdezte Piton halkan.

Hermione tanára felé fordította arcát, mindkettőjükön rajta volt még a maszk. Piton viszont ettől még látta a lány arcán, hogy az sírt.

Professzor, én csak…én… - nem akarta azt mondani, hogy épp maga miatt jöttem ki és sírok – csak kijöttem levegőzni.

Piton leült Hermione mellé, és letörölte arcáról a könnycseppeket.

Nem hiszem, hogy csak ennyi lenne, hisz akkor nem sírna.

Hermione elmosolyodott, majd eszébe jutott, miért is ül itt kint.

- És maga mit keres itt kint? Hogyhogy otthagyta a táncpartnerét? - nem is gondolt arra, épp mit kérdez, de kicsúszott a száján.

Milyen táncpartnert? Hisz nem is táncoltam senkivel, ráadásul még táncolni sem szeretek! – és elnevette magát, már amennyire ő tud.

De akkor, az a mardekáros lány… - kezdte Hermione, de Piton elhallgattatta.

Nem táncoltam vele, megmondtam neki, egy valaki van, akivel hajlandó vagyok efféle dolgot művelni. De az nem ő.

Értem – mondta Hermione és elfordította tekintetét Pitonról.

Szóval – kezdte Piton, – maga azért rohant ki, mert felkért táncolni engem egy lány?

Kissé tátott szájjal nézte, ahogy a lány bólint, nem hitte, hogy Hermione is hasonlóképp érez mint ő. Persze Dumbledore valamiért ezt is tudta. Az a mindentudó vénember, persze csak jó értelemben mondva, ezért akarta annyira, hogy elmenjen abba a bálba!

De miért? – kérdezte Piton

Mit miért? Gondolom, ki tudja találni, nem olyan nehéz – mondta Hermione kicsit bosszúsan, és épp felállt, mikor Piton megfogta a kezét, és ő is felállt.

Ezt úgy érti, hogy tetszem magának? – Hermione nem hitte, hogy Piton kimeri nyíltan mondani, de végül bólintott.

Piton egy mozdulattal előtte termett, lassan felemelte a kezét, levette a maszkot a lány arcáról, majd Hermione is Piton arcáról. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, egy barna és egy fekete szempár összekapcsolódott.

Piton közelebb hajolt Hermionéhoz, és ajkait lágyan a lányéhoz érintette, Hermione a kezeit Piton nyaka köré fonta és a férfi bebocsátást kért nyelvével. Egyre nagyobb szenvedéllyel csókolták egymást, kezeikkel egymás hátát simogatták, néha elkalandozva, majd Hermione szakította meg ezt a csodás pillanatot.

És ez most azt jelenti, hogy én is tetszem neked? – kérdezte kipirulva és átváltva tegezésre. Piton mosolyogva bólintott.

Igen, már elég rég óta, de nem tudtam, nem mertem elmondani több okból is. Tudod, mire gondolok – Perselus szomorúan ránézett a még mindig a karjaiban lévő lányra.

Tudom, de nem zavar, egyik sem, és… - Hermione egy kis nevetést hallatott – már beszéltem Dumbledore-ral, és ő sem bánja a dolgot, feltéve ha a diákok előtt megtartjuk a látszatot. - Perselus csodálkozva ránézett. Megvan, honnan tudta Albus!

Ennek igazán örülök – mondta Piton most már mosolyogva, és újra megcsókolta Hermionét. Miután szétváltak, a lány ránevetett.

Nem gondolod, hogy vissza kellene mennünk a bálba? – kérdezte vidáman.

Nekem jó itt – majd magához húzta és megölelte.

Végül mégis visszamentek táncolni, kézen fogva sétáltak be a terem közepére, mindenki őket bámulta. Dumbledore viszont csak mosolygott, és örült, hogy végre Perselus is megtalálta a boldogságot. És arra gondolt, hogy ez a bál legalább két embernek nagyon jól sikerült, és miattuk megérte az egész.

Az egyik szám végén Ginny félrehúzta barátnőjét, hogy kifaggassa.

Mondd már, mit csináltatok kint?

Beszélgettünk kettőnkről, hogy ő is már rég így érez, és…

Nem ezt! Csókolóztatok?

Ginny! Téged csak ez érdekel? – kérdezte Hermione félig nevetve, félig bosszankodva.

Nem, persze, hogy nem… De… Jaj, na mondd már! – kérlelte megint.

Nos rendben… - kezdte, majd boldogan kifakadt. - Igen, csókolóztunk, és csodálatos volt! Nem hittem, hogy ennyire tud! Jaj, Ginny, olyan boldog vagyok!

Azt látom rajtad, nagyon…

De nem derült ki, hogy nagyon milyen, mert ekkor megjelent Piton.

Elnézést hölgyeim, de beszélhetnék veled? – kérdezte Hermionétől, aki felállt, és elköszönt Ginnytől.

Mikor Hermione eltűnt a tömegben Ginnyvel, Dumbledore odament Pitonhoz.

Nos? – kérdezte az igazgató.

Remélem most örülsz, Albus, hogy bevált a terved. – mondta Piton, de cseppet sem mérgesen.

Természetesen, hisz ez volt a célom. Gondolom, Miss Granger elmondta az álláspontomat. – mosolygott az igazgató.

Igen… És köszönöm, Albus. – mondta Piton nagyon halkan.

Nincs mit, Perselus. Örülök, hogy végre te is boldog vagy – kacsintott egyet, és visszament táncolni.

Perselus kivezette Hermionét a folyosóra, egy olyan részéhez, ahol nem jártak a diákok, de így sem voltak messze a nagyteremtől. Perselus nem szólalt meg, egyszerűen megcsókolta.

Hé, nem beszélni akartál velem? – kérdezte kacéran Hermione.

Nem, ez jobb annál – mosolygott, és újból magához húzta, de Hermione nem hagyta, és mosolyogva megkérdezte.

Rendben, de akkor mi lenne, ha ezt nálad folytatnánk?

Nálam? – kérdezett vissza, de nem várt választ.

Kézen fogva elsétáltak a pince felé.

Piton az ajtajánál halkan elmotyogta a jelszót, és udvariasan előreengedte Hermionét. A lány körbenézett a lakosztályban, hisz eddig csak az irodájában járt. El kellett ismernie, nem ilyen berendezettséget várt. Otthonos volt. Épp a bútorokat akarta jobban megszemlélni, mikor Piton hátulról átölelte, a barna fürtöket kisimította a nyakából és elkezdte csókolgatni, feljebb érve pedig harapdálni a fülét. A cirógatásra lelkes sóhajok voltak a válaszok, majd Hermione megfordult és forró csókot váltottak.

Kipirulva váltak szét, Piton hirtelen felkapta az ölébe, és bevitte a hálószobájába a lányt.

Nem tette egyből az ágyra, úgy gondolta, az túl korai lenne, de Hermione erről másképp vélekedett. Mivel még mindig a hercegnői jelmez volt rajra, gyorsan kibújt belőle, ami alatt egy vékony, sokat sejtető hálóing-szerű ruha volt. Felfeküdt az ágyra, és intett a férfinak, hogy ő is kövesse példáját. Nem kellett kétszer mondania, Piton értette a célzást, egyre jobban kívánta a dolgot, amit a nadrágjában látható dudor is jelzett.

Érezte, a lány is épp úgy kívánja őt, az, hogy levetkőzött és felfeküdt az ágyra, mindent elmondott. Már nem állt le gondolkozni, mi korai, és mi nem. Szerette őt, és tudta, ez nem egy tetszel nekem - tetszem neki dolog. Hermione is hasonló érzések közepette várta őt az ágyon.

Odahajolt a lányhoz, mélyen a szemébe nézett, és megcsókolta, de most nem érte be ennyivel. Kezével egyre lejjebb haladt, és szájával követte. Hermonénak tetszett Piton határozottsága, amivel halk nyögésekre késztette őt. Az viszont már cseppet sem tetszett neki, hogy Pitonon még mindig olyan sok zavaró ruha van, ezért felült, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta és közben lefejtette a férfiról a talárt, amit a földre dobott az ágy mellé. Nemsokára ezt az ing is követte. Kezével és szájával bebarangolta a forradásokkal teli szikár felsőtestet, végigcsókolta az alkarját, a Sötét Jegynél megborzongott kissé, de nem törődött vele, ezzel együtt szerette a férfit.

A nadrághoz érve kicsatolta az övet, de szépen, lassan, ezzel is fokozva Pitonban a vágyat. A férfi halk sóhajtásokkal reagált minderre. Egy ideig tűrte a lány szándékos és játékos lassúságát, de nem bírta tovább. Gyorsan levette magáról a rajta maradt ruhadarabokat, a lányhoz hajolt, levette róla azt a kevés ruhát is ami rajta volt, és kényeztetni kezdte lassan haladva, fentről lefelé.

Mikor már a lány köldökével is eleget játszadozott, haladt volna lejjebb, de eszébe jutott valami, amit mindenképp meg kellett kérdeznie. Abbahagyta amivel eddig foglalkozott, és a lány füléhez hajolt.

Hermione – suttogta, - te még…szóval…szűz vagy?

Igen, Perselus – válaszolta.

Rendben – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Vigyázni fogok.

Azzal vissza is tért ahhoz, amivel eddig foglalatoskodott. Nyelvével addig izgatta a lány testét, míg az el nem kezdett vonaglani és nyöszörögni alatta, jelezve a gyönyör közeli beteljesedését. Elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy beléhatoljon.

Hermione először felszisszent a hirtelen fájdalomtól, de Piton olyan jó szeretőnek bizonyult, hogy hamarosan már ismét nyöszörögni kezdett.

Nem sok idő kellett, egyszerre élveztek el.

Piton legördült Hermionéról, a lány pedig fejét a férfi izmos mellkasára hajtotta, majd a fekete szemekbe nézett, és megszólalt.

Szeretlek, Perselus.

Én is szeretlek, Hermione – válaszolta.

Majd gyengéden megcsókolta azt a nőt, aki képes volt a páncélt ledönteni a szíve körül. Tudta, ő az, akire mindig is vágyott, akivel végre boldog lehet, aki elfogadja őt, úgy, ahogy van, minden hibájával együtt.


End file.
